sora's toughest mission
by leo-stiff
Summary: sora is a us commando.when he finds out he's forced to go to hight school he falls in love.pairing---- soraxkairi


Toughest Mission Ever

THIS IS THE 1ST FAN FICTION I'D MADE SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME AND TELL ME IF SOMETHING IS WRONG OK?THANKS!

* * *

BZZZZZ

Damn alarm I just want to sleep…

BZZZZZ

Shut up …

Bzzzzz

Grrr…..

In a rage, Sora got up and threw the alarm clock hard onto the ground hard. He slowly got up and wore his usual black T-shirt and blue Misake an 18 year old US commando .he's been in the forces for 6 years.

As he got out of his room he, heard a person calling out of his name`sora!!'He turned to his right and chuckled `Leo………..'Leo stiff (ok I can't come up a name) a KIND AND PROTECTIVE FRIEND WHO ALWAYS BRIGHTEN THE DAY AND a US lieutenant and best friend of sora unlike sora he has lower rank then sora so he had to tread him like the boss.

Hey sora your dad wants to speak with you, he said it's important. He at his office I think you to meet him before he gets mad……… and Leo walks to the past the training ground where he saw US marines training in the hot sun. They where sweating like hell. All the soldiers are older than sora but he IS THE CERNAL'S DAD SO THEY SEE HIM LIKE A boss.

THEY MET A plain wooden door AT HIS WAY AS THEY OPEN THE DOOR THEY SAW A MOUNTAIN OF PAPER LOOK AROUND BUT HE CANT SEE HIS DAD THEN HE HEAD A VOICE`SORA OVER HERE………..'SORA DIG EACH PILE OF PAPER HE MET THEN HE SAW A pulled THE HAND AS HARD AS HE COULD THEN OUT COMES his dad a.k. .Leon a kind but strict man always there when his only son needs him. `Hey dad what's with the paper's asked sora with a concern look .well son the general has been out for a week so I need to fill out for him. `So Leo said you got important news for me so spill it'. Well sora ……he said while looking at the window. Remember how you always wanted to go the out sides world?sora simply I got some good news for you……..your going to high school………………..sora eyes widen with surprised `what!?'.You see sora you can't graduate the military without graduating high school so that mean you're pretty much stuck here for the rest of your life .sora heart sunk down to the ground. He always wanted to go meet the outside world. He never got a chance to talk to other people; he wanted to see what it's like behind the fortress walls. His eyes were quickly filled with rage `dad are you saying that I had to go to high school!!??'His dad face turn to face him .son I know that you always wanted to leave this place but this high school is not that bad and maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend on the way said his dad while winking at 's face blush a bit pinkish. Son your leaving in 2 days at 17:00 hours .`ok' said sora what the `important' news about ?'Sora stopped and stayed quiet for a while. He wanted to tell him that he is leaving for 3 year. He surely would cry if he heard this so he decided he would tell him at the last minute. 'Nothing interesting 'he said while walking to his look at a picture of him and his friends. He saw cloud his weapon trainer, Tifa the CQC (close quartered combat) master, cid military vehicle engineer Leo and him .it's been a rough start for them from enemy to best friends. He remembered the 1st time he finally defeated tifa in a CQC match and the 1st time he repaired a striker (a type of battle tank) on his own. His 1st thought is to say to goodbye to their best friends. He remembered the 1st mission with Leo in the Middle East. He can't forget the day when Leo saved his life.

*Flash back*6 year ago middle east

* * *

Sora ,Leo and a few marine are fighting the rebels. Noise of shots firing and grenades exploding filled the air. They were outnumbered and out gunned. Somewhere near the city of Quotonawa two side been fighting for hours.`Damn it!!I'm out of ammunition, maybe I can get some from the guys……..'Sora slowly walked to some random marine `hey got any ammunition? I'm all out! 'The marine hand out his ammo to him. Thanks what's your name? The marine keep firing bullets at the rebel and said`leo'still not facing sora. Sora quickly reloaded his M4 and continued fighting while talking to Leo `cool name by the way name's sora'.`cool 'while smirking. Suddenly a grenade landed near sora's fox hole. Sora dint see a thing so keep on Leo saw the grenade `look out!!'He pulled out sora about 5meters away from him. In a blink of an eye the grenade exploded. A loud scream of pain came from leo.`Damn it! You all right Leo?' `Yeah I'm fine I think....'sora ripped out Leo's lover part of his uniform and wrap it around the wound 'that should slow down the bleeding. Stay right here I'm going to call a medic'

Leo pov

* * *

I'm lying down at the rough ground while I saw my newly met friend call for a medic. I can't hear a thing since I'm temporary deaf from the explosion .Then I saw sora in an angry espretion.I wonder why is he so angry about.

Sora pov

`what do you mean we have no medic!?'`Well I can call for a medic but I won't be here for 30 minutes' 'then what the hell are you waiting for !?Call one damnit!'The sergeant quickly search for a radio man to call HQ.i ran to Leo to see how's he is doing. 'Leo I can't take you to a medic right now since there's no medic we had to wait 30 minute for a copper to arrive' Leo simply nodded.

Leo pov

I am there next to my friend while he continues fighting don't think I'm going to make it since I can't feel my legs. When all hope is lost a copper fly past my head. I was saved ,I feel like I wanted to scream in joy but the joy quickly disappear. The copper is on the middle of the battle field. Sora gave me a WTF look at me .He quickly grab me and ran as fast as he could to the copper. Some rebel saw us and started shooting .one bullet almost hit sora's helmet causing it to fly a few feet away from us. When we finally reached the copper's door I can still hear the bullets hitting the hard steel of the copper. The pilot flew as fast we could. Then sora said `oh crap'.

Sora pov

___________________________________________________________________________ I saw a man with an ant-aircraft gun aiming at us ,I quickly took out my M4 and *POW* *POW* 2 shot fired from my gun then the man went down. As we reached HQ,Leo looks like he's dead. A few more medics took him onto a `cart 'and took him in the operation room. 'Man I hope he will make it' said in a worry tone

Leo pov

___________________________________________________________________________i I face was lying face up and my eyes were half closed .I could hear the nurse saying `he's losing a lot of blood !I need 3 pack of B type blood now! And `he's wounded at the leg we need an operation A.S.A.P. I 'while I got into the surgery room the nurse gave me some sleeping gas then black out…………..

Normal pov

___________________________________________________________________________2 weeks later after the incident sora has been visiting him for a couple of day lately. On the day before Leo got out of the hospital .`Hey Leo how are you feeling?'`Fine the doctor said I will be leaving tomorrow' he said happily. 'By the way Leo thanks for saving my ass back there I could have been killed if it weren't for you'`no ploblem saving lives is my is what I do that why I joined the army rookie' said jokingly`haha very funny '

*flash back end* ___________________________________________________________________________

I could never forget the day where he saved my life and that's when we became best friends.

End of chapter 1

By: leo-stiff


End file.
